Prédateurs
by marrypier
Summary: Duo est capturer pendant une mission et il va subir une expérience qui va changer beaucoup de chose en lui. Va til sent sortir et comment? Comment les autres pilotes vontils réagir lorsqu’ils le retrouveront?


**Konnichiha tout le monde! Voici ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. J'espère quelle va vous plaire! Je sais pas encore si sa va être une HeeroXDuo se sera à vous de décidez! **

**Titre : Prédateurs**

**Auteure : marrypier**

**Couple : 01 X 02, 03 X 04, 05 X S.**

**Disclamer : les persos de GW sont pas à moi c'est triste non, peut-être un jour qui sait?**

**Résumé : Duo est capturer pendant une mission et il va subir une expérience qui va changer beaucoup de chose en lui. Va t-il sent sortir et comment? Comment les autres pilotes vont-ils réagir lorsqu'ils le retrouveront?**

**Chapitre 1 : Capture et expérience vont-ils bien ensemble?**

- Alors 04 et 05 tous est installé?

- Oui tout est OK nous sortons. Répondit le dénommé 04.

xXxXx

Nous avions eu une mission quelques heures plutôt. Nous devions aller détruire une base d'Oz haute-sécurité. Rien de très compliqué enfin, sauf lorsqu'on est encerclé par une dizaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents, seul, blessé, sans émetteur fonctionnel et n'avoir que pour seule issue de secours qu'un cul-de-sac. C'est moi qui devais faire la parti solo, celle qui n'était autre que de prendre quelques petites informations et de mettre un virus made in Yuy après dans le centre informatique de la basse. Et maintenant on allait m'enfermer dans une petite cellule et le général kushrenada était de la partie, chouette! Tous sa a fallut que sa tombe sur moi, voilà ma veine. Le pire c'est que je ne l'avais pas senti LA MISSION. Heero et Trowa s'occupait des MS. Quatre et Wufei de poser les bombes qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à exploser.

Je me retrouve enfermer dans une basse prête à faire de beaux feux d'artifices avec tout plein de jolies petites couleurs super et en plus je suis dû spectacle quelle ironie. Tient Kushledada me parle.

- Qu'es tu disais je t'écoutai pas! Ah c'est bête non?

- Alors 02 tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais ou sinon je te laisse mourir ici! Déclara le général Treize.

- Euh j'ai le choix? Quant à moi j'ai pas peur de la mort et vous?

- Assez de vos pitreries! Je vais vous faire souffrir tellement que vous me suppliiez de vous achever sur-le-champ! Me cracha avec haine Kushrenada en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Embarquez-le et faîte le transférer dans une autre basse! Ordonna le général a ses soldats. Et on m'assomma.

xXxXx

- Mais que fait-il ?Demanda Quatre aux autres pilotes.

- Winner calme toi ce baka est sûrement déjà sortit et il nous fait attendre. Déclara Wufei les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Mais Wufei son émetteur ne donne aucun signal et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis sûre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Dit le petit blond nerveusement et inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

- Tout va exploser dans deux minutes et nous ne pouvons plus l'attendre! Répondit Heero d'une voix ferme et froide.

Un silence s'installa et fut brisé par la voix du pilote du Heavyarms.

- Plus qu'une minute.

La minute passa et tout explosa dans un bruit sourd. Personne ne vit l'avion qui traversa le ciel dans un nuage de fumée crée par l'explosion avec à son bord Duo Maxwell et Treize Kushrenada.

xXxXx

Je me réveilla dans une autre petite cellule, encore une à l'aspect lugubre et poussiéreux. On m'avait assommé pour me traîner jusqu'ici quelle gentillesse de leur part! Tant qu'à ne rien faire autant inspecter un peu plus en détail ma nouvelle prison. Elle était faîtes des grosses pierres mal taillées et poisseuses. Toutes dans le même ton grisâtre. La lumière restait rare sauf, le faible rayon sous la porte. Celle-ci semblait faite de métal fondu très épaisse aussi. Elle n'avait pas de poignée intérieure sûrement pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'évader de ce lieu. Il n'y avait rien pour dormir dans la pièce seulement le sol froid, humide et dure. La porte avait aussi une toute petite trappe pour y glisser la nourriture des prisonniers.

Je soupira et détourna les yeux de la cellule. Il n'y avait rien, rien pour pouvoir m'échapper d'ici. Treize avait prévu le coup car il y avait quatre gardes pour me surveiller et ils avaient l'air très bien armés.

Tout à coup j'entendis des bruits de pas venant vers le lieu où on me détenait. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la densité de la lumière m'aveugla. On m'empoigna par le col et un coup violent sur la nuque me fit perdre conscience une autre fois.

Je repris mes esprit dans une grande salle blanche où il y avait des objets médicaux et d'autres d'allure scientifique. J'étais attaché sur une table d'opération faîte de métal, les poignets et les chevilles retenus par des lanières de cuire très serrées. Mes habits avaient été remplacés par une chemise d'hôpital toute simple, bleu poudre. Dans la pièce les quelques personnes présentent étaient trois scientifiques, deux hommes et une femme dans la trentaine et comme vous l'aurez deviner Treize Kushrenada s'y trouvait. La femme et les deux hommes en blouse blanche s'affaissaient autour de moi comme des mouches nuisibles. J'avais comme une boule de malaise dans le ventre et cela n'était pas bon signe. Ils allaient sûrement me faire quelque chose et je ne le sentais pas du tout, oh sa non.

xXxXx

Les quatre G-boys restant étaient revenus à la plaque le cœur gros pour certain et pour d'autres l'esprit confus. Le jeune arabe savait au fond de lui que Duo était toujours vivant car son aura restait encore présente dans son cœur. Elle était faible mais bien là.

- Il est toujours vivant! Oh Allah merci! Déclara t-il heureux et soulagé.

- Sacré Maxwell! Répondit le pilote du Shenlong.

- Allons nous reposer! Nous commencerons les recherches sur le lieu où il se trouve demain! Répondit le japonais d'un ton ferme et sans réplique.

Tous allèrent se coucher pour une nui de repos mais, deux d'entre eux ne dormirent presque pas cette nuit là. L'un car il avait peur pour son ami et l'autre était pris dans ses réflexions sur l'endroit où l'on pouvait détenir le pilote du Deathscythe. (1)

Le lendemain matin, les quatre pilotes de gundam faisaient des recherches sur le laptop d'Heero quand celui-ci poussa un soupir et se pris la tête entre ses mains. Cinq heures, Cinq longues heures où ils n'avaient abouti à rien pas même un petit renseignement positif. La seule chose étant positive c'était que Duo était vraiment détenu prisonnier dans l'une des basses d'Oz mais laquelle?

xXxXx

**Voilà mon premier chapitre court c'est vrai mais les prochains seront plus longs promis mais en attendant reviews please!()**


End file.
